


A Not Thanksgiving Thanksgiving

by madlaw



Series: The Holidays 2015 [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Devious Root, Drooling Shaw, Empire State Building - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Romantic Shaw, Sexy Root, Sunsets, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw
Summary: Root hums, a sly look on her face.  “So about tomorrow…”  Shaw rolls her eyes and scowls.  “That’s low, even for you.  Blackmailing me with sex.”  Root looks at her innocently.  “I’m not.  But I would be greatly appreciative if you changed your mind…and I’d definitely spend the rest of the night showing just how much.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Root knows the way to Shaw's heart...food. And maybe a little sex to butter her up.

The bar isn’t exactly a hole in the wall, but it definitely isn’t the place for millennials to hang out after work.  It smells like dirty beer taps and sweat.  The lighting is dim and the music still comes from a jukebox.  But it meets two key criterions.  It’s within the shadow zone and no cameras.  It suits her just fine.

She’s two shots in when she feels a warm breath caress her neck.  “There you are…”  There’s only one person who can get so close without triggering an automatic and violent response.

She has no idea how Root does it. From their first meeting her body decided to grant Root permanent citizenship.  Half the time she doesn’t even notice the infringement on her personal space.  Root even gets away with swiping her food and she hasn’t been stabbed with a fork yet.

Her whole body sighs.  “What do you want Root?”  She doesn’t even ask how Root found her.  She doesn’t really want to know.

Root smiles at her innocently.  “Can’t a girl just pop in to chat?”  Shaw finally looks up.  Root’s wearing a sheer black shirt with blue jeans and a wide black belt.  Her leather jacket hangs loosely on her lanky frame.  Her hair’s loose around her shoulders and she’s so close Shaw can smell her cherry lip gloss.

She turns slightly towards her and Root slots in between her legs seamlessly.  Without taking her eyes off Shaw, she reaches over and slams back Shaw’s next shot.  Shaw watches mesmerized as the tendon in Root’s neck tightens as she swallows.

Root’s tongue peeks out as she licks her upper lip slowly.  Shaw hears the first strains of Lady Gaga’s Just Dance just before Root pulls her out onto the tiny square in front of the jukebox, which Shaw is sure isn’t actually meant for dancing.

Root moves like she’s part of the song, her hips and shoulders swaying decadently.  She never takes her eyes off Shaw while she moves only a hair’s breath away, molding to Shaw but never quite touching.  A drop of sweat runs down her neck, disappearing between her breasts.  Shaw’s eyes track it, unconsciously biting her lower lip. 

Root runs her hands down her body vibrating to the beat, a coy smile on her face.  She mouths the words to the song, devouring Shaw with her intensity.  “When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog.  Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw…”

Everything fades around them and they’re the only ones existing in that space.    Root’s perfume surrounds her and Shaw breathes deeply, sucking it into her lungs, the smell triggering Shaw’s memories…Root naked, arching, coming undone under her tongue.  Liquid heat pools in Shaw’s jeans.

Without missing a beat Root turns and grinds her ass into Shaw, gripping her thighs with her slender arms.  Shaw swears the woman can read her mind.  Root throws her head back in glee and Shaw laughs for the first time in days.  Only Root can turn an ordinary Wednesday night into a party.

Why fight it?  Root turns back around and Shaw slips her thigh between her legs as she gyrates her hips to the music.  Her hair swings wildly around her face as she moves.  Root isn’t the only one who knows the words.  “Half psychotic sick-hypnotic.  Got my blueprint electronic.  Go, use your muscle carve it out work it, hustle.  (I got it, just stay close enough to get it)…”

Root can’t help it.  She loses all semblance of control, crushing her lips against Shaw’s.  She feels Shaw’s hand in her hair and vaguely considers Shaw’s about to push her off.  But instead she pulls them even closer, thrusting her tongue into Root’s mouth forcefully claiming her.

They break apart gasping as the song’s ending.  Shaw pulls Root to the bar and signals the bartender for two more shots.  They touch glasses and slam them back, Root grimacing.  When she thinks about it, she realizes she only drinks when Shaw’s with her.  It’s the only time she feels safe enough to risk losing some control.

Shaw laughs teasingly.  “You’re such a light weight.”  Root pouts.  “Sameen…mocking is not nice.”  Shaw sighs.

“So, why are you here?”  Not that Shaw isn’t enjoying it, but there are always layers to Root’s appearances.  “I wanted to know what you were doing tomorrow.”  Shaw looks at her blankly.  “It’s Thanksgiving Sameen.”

Shaw scowls.  “So?”  Root sighs and then takes a deep breath.  “You can’t spend Thanksgiving alone Sam.  We should get together with the boys.”  Shaw shakes her head no emphatically.  She throws some money on the bar, grabs her jacket, and stomps out.

But if Root were that easy to ditch, she wouldn’t be such a great asset.  Shaw feels her keeping pace behind her.  After a couple of blocks, Shaw slows down and turns around.  “The answer is no, so go away.”

She expects to hear Root’s whining or maybe cajoling.  But Root just smiles.  She links her arm with Shaw and they walk in comfortable silence to Shaw’s apartment.

Root drops her jacket by the door and walks slowly towards Shaw’s bed, shedding her clothes as she goes.  She looks back over her shoulder at Shaw playfully.  “Are you coming?”

Shaw answers her smugly.  “More than once I’m sure.”

Root smiles wickedly.  “We’ll see.”

They’ve been fucking for a while.  Shaw still calls it that in her mind even though she understands they’ve gone far beyond being fuck buddies.  She laid down rules at first only to let Root break them all; hell she’d broken most of them first herself.

She thought she’d get bored eventually.  But every time she sees Root she wants to rip her clothes off.  She wants Root to touch her with her mouth and her hands and she wants to hear her name on her lips. But its even more than the physical. Root's gotten under her skin. When she's not around Shaw misses her and worries about her. Root makes her laugh. Plus Root understands her and never tries to change her and is never disappointed when Shaw can't process emotions like other people.

 

* * *

 

Shaw studies Root on her bed and she can’t hide the hunger flashing in her eyes at the sight.  Root’s wearing a brilliant blue lace bustier, which brings out the creamy color of her skin.  Her pouty lips are coated with a plumping red gloss and there’s a sly smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth with a predatory look in her eyes.

Shaw removes her clothes slowly, in a way she knows accentuates her ass and her taut abs.  Root’s devouring her with her eyes and a wave of desire travels through her and settles between her legs.

Shaw climbs onto the bed, stalking up Root’s body letting her fingers brush each millimeter of skin.  She can smell the citrusy smell of Root’s shampoo and feel her body flushed with heat.  She dips her head down and catches Root’s lips with hers.  Root immediately parts her lips deepening the kiss, moaning into Shaw’s mouth.

Shaw plants her hands on either side of Root’s torso and licks a trail from her navel to the base of her throat, enjoying the feel of the lace on her tongue.  She draws back and gently blows on the trail of moisture, causing Root to gasp and shiver.  “Sameen…touch me,” Root pleads, wriggling pleasantly under Shaw.

“Aren’t you the one always extolling the virtues of patience?” Shaw counters.  She continues to lick up the length of Root’s long slender neck, nibbling sharply on her left earlobe.  “You have excellent taste in lingerie,” she murmurs as her index finger trails across the edge trapping her breasts, caressing her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake.

Root breathes in sharply, reacting to the feel of Shaw’s hands on her body.  Shaw lowers the strap on Root’s left shoulder, following her hand with a trail of kisses.  “You taste delicious,” she growls and inhales the clean scent of Root’s skin, causing her eyes to close with yearning.

She tugs the bustier down and Root gasps as her skin is exposed to the cool air.  Shaw moves her mouth to bite at the undersides of her breasts.  She captures a nipple with her teeth and tugs until Root hisses, then soothes the pain with her lips and tongue until Root’s squirming beneath her.  She lets her tongue roam and taste every inch of Root’s breasts for several long minutes.

“I bet you’re so wet for me…” she whispers and Root moans in response.  She leans on one arm, dragging the bustier down to her calves.  Root desperately uses her foot to lower it the rest of the way and flings it to the floor.  Shaw’s almost disappointed; it looked really hot on her.

She scoots down the bed so she can nip at Root’s hipbone.  Root nudges her hips trying to get Shaw’s mouth where she wants it.  “I want your mouth on me Sameen…”  Shaw smiles wickedly, but doesn’t make her wait.  She wants Root to moan for her, because of her.

She leans in and brushes her tongue over Root’s clit, coaxing it out of its hood.  Root’s moans send a shiver down her back and she doesn’t want to tease anymore.  She licks the length of her sex and lifts Root’s left leg to sit on her shoulder.  Root’s soaking and hot and open, just for her, rolling her hips desperate for Shaw’s attention.

The taste of Root’s arousal makes Shaw even wetter than she already was.  She flattens her tongue and massages Root’s clit, gradually increasing the pressure.  Root’s heel digs into her shoulder and she brings her other leg around to push against Shaw’s ass.

Root’s gasping, bucking desperately.  “I need you inside me…NOW Sameen!”  Shaw groans at the sound of the command in Root’s voice.  It’s such a fucking turn on. 

She obeys and thrusts inside with two fingers, but Root’s so open and wet, it’s not enough, so she quickly inserts another finger, thrusting slow and deep, while rubbing Root’s clit with her tongue.  Root’s moaning wantonly and Shaw hits her g-spot with every stroke. 

Root comes hard, clenching Shaw’s fingers deep inside her as she rides out waves of pleasure.  Shaw slows down but doesn’t completely stop, prolonging Root’s orgasm until she feels the fluttering of her muscles weaken around her fingers.

Root brings her legs down and tugs on Shaw until she crawls the length of her body and settles on top of her.  She pulls her closer and claims her mouth, the taste of her own arousal on Shaw’s mouth wrenching another moan from deep in her throat.

The force of the kiss causes Shaw’s brain to short circuit briefly.  Root licks her bottom lip until Shaw opens her mouth to let her in.  Their tongues move languidly against each other, the heat building inside Root until all she knows is she needs to feel more of Shaw, so she flips them and now she’s on top.

She attacks Shaw’s neck with sharp bites and gentle sucks, making Shaw hiss at the conflicting sensations.  She pins Shaw’s hands on either side of her head and trails kisses down Shaw’s throat and chest until she’s hovering over her breasts.  Her tongue darts out to lick at a nipple and Shaw arches wanting more of Root’s mouth on her skin.  Root sucks the hardened pebble into her mouth, lathing it with her tongue.

She lavishes Shaw’s breasts with equal attention until Shaw’s breathing grows ragged and she can feel Shaw’s wetness on her thigh.  She whispers directly into Shaw’s ear, her voice hoarse with arousal.  “Tell me what you want Sameen.”  Shaw tries but fails to hide her desperation in her voice.  “I want you inside me.”

Root lets go of one of Shaw’s wrists and trails her hand slowly down Shaw’s torso, from the dip in her throat to her pubic bone.  She spreads her fingers, exploring Shaw’s defined abs, stroking the hard muscles beneath her hand.

“Root,” Shaw bites out, “stop teasing.”

“Good things come to those who wait Sameen.”  Shaw growls from deep in her throat, exasperated.  “If I don’t feel you inside me in the next three seconds, I’m going back to that bar and finding—“ But she’s cut off when Root fingers play at her entrance while gently pressing against her clit.

A ferociously possessive look appears on her face.  “If you finish that sentence you will _find_ yourself needing backup more often than tonight.”  Shaw shuts her mouth tightly, a smart retort on her lips.  But Root will keep her promise she knows, and although Shaw will never admit it, she knows no one else can make her feel the way Root does.  Truthfully she doesn’t want anyone trying either.

Root strokes her entrance, gathering Shaw’s wetness with her fingertips and drawing it up to continue her attention to Shaw’s clit.  Shaw bites back a moan.  “Uh, uh Sameen.  I want to hear you moan for me.”  Shaw knows her misbehavior is being punished.

Root smiles down at her.  Shaw’s strung out beneath her, breathing heavily, her dark hair sprawled out on the pillow beneath her head.  She’s staring at Root intensely, the heat burning Root with desire. 

Root’s always humbled when she sees Shaw like this…allowing Root to share her power.  To everyone else she’s dangerous and inaccessible, but she willingly breaks herself open for Root letting her in where no one else is allowed to go.  “You are so beautiful Sameen…”

She swallows and draws her hand back to Shaw’s entrance, pausing to look back up at her.  “Is this what you want?”  Shaw doesn’t care how it sounds anymore.  She nods and pleads.  “Please…”  Root slides two fingers in and they gasp simultaneously. 

“You’re so wet.  You feel so good.”  Root starts thrusting rhythmically and leans down to lick at Shaw’s clit.  Shaw bucks at the sensation and grips the sheet tightly in her fists.  She’s trying to make Root go faster but Root holds her down with a forearm against her abdomen.

Shaw’s bucking becomes frantic.  “Please Root, more, faster, harder…”  Root was just waiting to hear those words.  She slips another two fingers inside and sucks on Shaw’s clit while swirling her tongue, plunging faster and harder inside, hitting Shaw’s g-spot with every stroke.  “It feels incredible.”  Shaw grips Root’s head, holding her in place.

She comes hard with a strangled gasp, Root’s name on her lips.  Root stays inside, letting Shaw ride out her orgasm.  Shaw finally slumps back onto the bed, struggling to catch her breath.  Root scoots up and lays on her side next to her, caressing her face with her fingertips, a tender smile on her face.

Shaw’s breathing returns to normal.  “That was…amazing…”  Root smiles widely.  “I aim to please.”  Shaw rolls her eyes but can’t wipe the smile from her face.  “I want you to do that thing with your tongue again,” she groans.

Root hums, a sly look on her face.  “So about tomorrow…”  Shaw rolls her eyes and scowls.  “That’s low, even for you.  Blackmailing me with sex.”  Root looks at her innocently.  “I’m not.  But I would be greatly appreciative if you changed your mind…and I’d definitely spend the rest of the night showing just how much.”

Shaw sighs.  She should’ve known Root wouldn’t give up so easily when she said no at the bar.  She looks over at the hopeful look on Root’s face and even she doesn’t have the heart to resist.  Root asks for so little and it would make her happy, and Shaw likes to make Root happy, although she won’t examine that too closely.  She rationalizes a happy team means a more efficient team.  Although if Reese tried to touch her she’d cut his hand off.

“Fine.  But I’m only coming for the food.  We are not celebrating Thanksgiving.”

Root beams with joy.  “Of course sweetie.” 

Shaw rolls her eyes and pulls her on top again.  Root spends the night demonstrating all the different things she can do with her tongue.

 

* * *

 

 

When Shaw wakes up, Root’s gone but there’s a note by the coffeepot.  ‘See you at 2, sweetie.’  Root drew a smiley face and xoxoxoxo.   Shaw rolls her eyes and sets the coffee to brew.

When she gets to the subway, everybody’s already there.  The smell of the food makes her stomach growl loudly and Finch spots her by the entrance.  “Ms. Shaw.  I’m so happy you decided to join us.”  Bear runs over to Shaw and she spends a few minutes rubbing his belly.

There’s a long table set with chairs.  The turkey is covered with foil, occupying pride of place, along with several other dishes in aluminum pans.  Shaw decides maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

Reese walks over and pats her on the shoulder once.  “Shaw.”  He’s wearing a suit of course, but he added a purple paisley tie for the occasion.  Shaw smiles and John knows she’s about to tease him.  “You mug a clown for that tie?”  Reese ignores her.

Fusco snorts with laughter.  “Good to see the holiday hasn’t affected your sour mood, deadly.”  Shaw’s about to give him a snappy comeback when she spots Root at the door of the subway car.  She’s standing with her legs crossed, leaning casually against the side of the car.

Her dress sits on her body as if it was made for her.  Its rayon folds hug her figure, clinging in all the right places, and the deep navy gorgeously complements her ivory skin. The halter neck and all the visible seams are finished with jet black lace to match her stilettos.  Its knee length showcases her long, toned legs.  She’s wearing her hair loose with a little makeup, her eyes smoky and her lips red.  She looks stunning.

Shaw doesn’t remember moving, but she finds herself standing in front of her.  Root’s smiling down at her affectionately.  “Hi Sam.”  Shaw’s speechless for a moment.  She drinks Root in and she wants to say a million things at once.  But they all seem trite.

Shaw’s eyes are smoldering and Root feels worshiped the way she’s looking at her.  Shaw’s acutely aware of the others in the room and she hears their banter distantly.  Heat suffuses her face and she feels like she’s been looking at Root forever, but it’s still not long enough.  

For once she doesn’t filter her thoughts.  “You make time stop and fly at the same time.”  Root’s heart skips a beat and swells with emotion.  It’s the sweetest thing Shaw’s ever said to her and the honesty shines from her eyes. 

She wants to kiss her but she doesn’t want to draw attention to them or make Shaw self-conscious, so she whispers in her ear, “Time only started when we met.”  She places a small kiss just behind her earlobe and pulls away.

“Hey Nutella, who’s gonna carve the turkey?”  Fusco’s words break the spell and they walk side by side back to the table.  “I think Harry should have the honors.”

The food is fantastic and they spend the next couple of hours eating and teasing each other.  Luckily no one tries the ‘let’s say what we’re thankful for’ routine or Shaw would definitely have stabbed them in the eye with a turkey leg.

Fusco leaves shortly thereafter to pick up his son from his mother’s.  Reese brings out Finch’s good scotch and they share a drink.  “It seems the criminal element is taking the holiday off,” Finch speculates.  Reese knows better.  “They’ll be plenty of people killing or maiming each other later tonight when they’re drunk enough and their families get on their last nerve.”

“I certainly hope not Mr. Reese.”  Shaw shrugs and agrees with Reese.  “Well, at least they won’t be bothering us.  No premeditation, no numbers.”  Finch looks horrified and Root laughs.

“Ms. Groves I wanted to show you an anomaly I found in one of my programs—" But before he can finish Shaw stands up and looks at him.  “Not today Finch.  She’s busy.”  Her tone brooks no argument and Root’s more than happy to be ‘busy’ with whatever Shaw has in mind.  “I’ll come by tomorrow Harry.”

Shaw hands Root her coat and throws on her jacket.  “See ya Finch,” she throws over her shoulder as she drags Root out with her.  When they hit the street, Shaw holds Root’s hand and starts walking purposefully.  The sun is setting and the holiday lights sparkle around them. 

“Where are we going sweetie?”  But Shaw just smiles enigmatically and pulls Root closer.  Root’s not sure what’s gotten into Shaw but she intends to figure it out so she can trigger it more often.  She can’t remember the last time she felt so happy.

When they walk into the Empire State Building, Root couldn’t have been more surprised.  But they don’t get in line and Shaw just tells her to wait.  She walks over to the ticket booth and Root sees her talking to a pretty blond.  It’s apparent from their body language they know each other and Root idly wonders how they met.

It only takes a few minutes and Shaw comes back with two passes.  “Come on…we don’t want to miss it.”  They skip the line and go straight to the elevator.  Shaw doesn’t let go of her hand on their ride up and they exit on the top level.

As they step outside the sun is already dipping behind the horizon, but the daylight still lingers in the air as though accidentally left behind.  The air is crisp and cool and it smells clean, the smells of the city left far below them.

As they watch, the sun starts to sink towards the horizon turning the sky to a clear, purple-tinged grey, but to the west there’s a ruby-red glow.  Brilliant hot oranges and reds pour into the clouds like a pot of molten lava.  As it descends the colors fade from maroon to neon pink and majestic purple signaling twilight and then enveloping them in darkness.

Root feels tears welling in her eyes.  “Sameen that’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Shaw looks uncomfortable with the praise.  “I thought you’d like it.”  Root tilts Shaw’s face up with her hand and captures her lips softly, moving gently against her.

It’s not their usual hungry kiss.  It’s a conversation and a promise and Root knows Shaw understands.  They stay a little while longer staring out at the city and Root knows every moment of today will be indelibly imprinted in her mind.


End file.
